The story of Eclipse
Prolouge Eclipse watched as Birdstar stared at Slash with claws out she growled "You will never get the clans" Eclipse nodded and Slash laid eyes on him and growled "Traiter!" Birdstar looked at him and Eclipse growled "Slesh you Vill never use me or my kitss agein!" Birdstar flicked her tail to stop Eclipse from leaping on Slash and asked him "What do you mean Slash?" Eclipse yowled in sadness in anger "You killed Henneh!" Eclipse snarled in anger and jumped anyways right at Slash and growled "Let my kits go Slesh or i Vill rip you to shredss" Slash mrrowed in cold amusement and said "Tell them about the real you Eclipse" Eclipse stared and Slash continued "Tell them how you Killed Treeclaw" Eclipse stammered and Birdstar asked "Is this true Eclipse?" he shook his head "Nien its not true" Slash let out a very cold laugh "Yes it is true Eclipse i saw you with my own eyes" Eclipse looked at Birdstar and shook his head "Nien i never would kill anyone of the clans Slesh did it" Birdstar said "I-I don't know who to believe" she looked at Eclipse and said with the german accent "Vhos side ere you on Eclipse?" Eclipse looked on sadly and a Bloodclan cat murmured "Hes wacked" Eclipses eyes turned cold and he looked at the cat "Nacht Vill see you soon Zen" The cat laid back his ears then hissed. Birdstar said sadly "Eclipse what does he mean?" Eclipse spat "Fine i Vill tell you Everyzing" he stared at Slash as memories flashed past. The killing of Amenda and Henneh flashed past and he continued "I Vess e Kittypet" he looked down "Me and my sister left our House folk beceuse Zey tortured us" Birdstar looked sad "How horrible" Eclipse nodded "Zen i ran into Bloodclan and Slash promised me greatness" Chapter 1-Torture Eclipse woke up to the smell of food he yawned as he saw one of the house folk pour milk in a glass and drink it. He walked up and mewed beggingly and the house folk spat and shoved him gently with his foot. He sqeeked "Ow" his sister came up and said "About time you woke up" she said in her perky accent. Eclipse stared at the Human and said "Zis is so stupid Ve chet tortured Everydey" He looked on sadly "And im Hungry" Amenda looked at him sadly "I know Ve are sterving" Eclipse closed his eyes. He wanted to wail Sooo bad that it hurt. He started to snarl slowly and said "I don't know Amenda meybe Ve should run avey" Amenda tipped her head "Avey? From our Humens?" Eclipse nodded and Amenda shook her head "I don't know Eclipse Meybe it's a bad idea" Eclipse started to wail when his human came in he heard it say "Shut it Stupid Cet" he grabbed Eclipse harshly and put him in a room that was totally empty. He sighed and said to himself "I'm going to go Crezy in here" he saw a tiny window that he would be able to squeeze through and said "Zats it!" He nosed open the window and squeezed through and froze. He knew he could not leave his sister even if his life depened on it. He went back in and started to wail "Amenda come here" he heard paw steps out on the other side of the door and heard "Vhat is it?" Eclipse sid "I found an escepe window" Amenda stayed silent then said "Fine you convinced me" he heard her nose the door open and slide in then closed the door with her paw. She sighed "Eclipse Vhere is it?" Eclipse looked at his sister and said "Zere" he flicked his tail toward the open window and Amenda froze. She said scared "I dont know Eclipse i heard there are dangerous cats out Zere" Eclipse licked his sister "Dont Vorry i Vill protect you Vith my life" Amenda nodded and sighed. She slowly headed for the window and squeezed through. She waited for her brother to come out. Amenda saw him squeeze through and let out a mew of triumph. She could not help but twitch her whiskers, She leaped on the fence and Eclipse slowly followed. Eclipse stopped and said "Maybe Ve should find Hannah too" Amenda shrugged "Vhatever" Eclipse nodded and headed towards Hannahs den. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Birdpaw's Fanfictions